Reencuentro y secuestro
by loveshin
Summary: Shinichi ha vuelto y se declara a Ran... ¿Cómo reaccionará éste si secuestran a Ran? mi primer fic!


**disclaimer:_ los personajes de detective conan no me pertenecen y bla bla bla_**

**espero que os guste, es mi primer fic!**

**opinad con reviews y espero tener pronto el segundo capitulo!!**

* * *

En una casa de Tokio, un alarido desgarrador resonó por toda la casa. Un anciano y una niña que era mayor de lo que aparentaba estaban muy preocupados por el autor de esos alaridos.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó el anciano, preocupado.

- Sí. Es muy fuerte, por algo es el mejor detective de todo Japón. – intentó animarle la niña, pero la voz le temblaba y no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que el joven había dejado de gritar.

Fueron corriendo hacia la habitación en la que él se había encerrado para tomarse el antídoto, pues no quería que sus amigos lo viesen sufrir.

Cuando llegaron, lo vieron estirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Pero con el cuerpo de un joven de 18 años.

Y estaba vivo.

- Shinichi, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? – el viejo estaba aliviado, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso, pues Shinichi podía volver a transformarse en Conan en cualquier momento.

- Por supuesto. Hacía más de un año que no me sentía así de bien, profesor Agasa.

- Deberías esperar un poco antes de ir a ver a tu novia. ¿No querrás transformarte en un crío delante de ella, no? – le dijo la chica.

- No te preocupes, Haibara. – le dijo el joven, sonriendo. – No me voy a convertir en Conan, confío en ti, y sé que ahora lo has hecho bien. Además…

Esa última palabra, la añadió y luego se sonrojó, pensando en ella.

- Ve. – le aconsejó Agasa, también sonriente.

Después de eso, el anciano y la niña vieron cómo el joven se iba corriendo. Agasa estaba sonriente, pero ella estaba triste, tenía una sombra de decepción en los ojos, aunque ella ya sabía que pasaría eso, que elegiría a Ran y no a ella. Estaba claro, pero ella no había perdido la esperanza en ningún momento.

-- en casa de Ran --

Una chica estaba preparando la cena, cuando de repente sonó en timbre de la casa, insistiendo. Ella, algo fastidiada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir, ya que su padre había salido a comprar unas cosas.

Cuando abrió, vio a un chico de 18 años, alto, moreno y con una sonris. Llevaba un traje blanco y unas flores rojas apoyadas en el hombro. Sintió como el corazón que tenía destrozado hecho pedacitos se iba recomponiendo poco a poco.

- Shi…Shinichi…

Y dicho esto, se le abalanzó encima, abrazándole, mientras lágrimas de felicidad asomaban en sus ojos, derramándose después.

El chico, algo cohibido por la actitud de la chica, se repuso y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer las flores y le susurró a la oreja:

- Hola Ran. ¿Cómo estás?

De golpe, ella se separó bruscamente de él (algo ruborizada) y le miró a los ojos, y parecía muy muy enfadada.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a preguntarme cómo estoy después de haber desaparecido durante más de un año, imbécil?! ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo mucho que he sufrido por ti?! – las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos, como cataratas. Y dijo como en un susurro - Cómo no te das cuenta… No lo entiendes para nad…

De repente, fue interrumpida por un abrazo del chico. Ella, sin dudarlo, correspondió. Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa más.

Shinichi estaba llorando.

Y temblaba como una hoja.

- Lo siento, Ran. Lo siento tanto. – la voz le temblaba también, ahogado por sus propias lágrimas. – No sabes lo mucho que siento haberte hecho sufrir así. No me lo perdonaré en la vida si tú no lo haces antes…

No pudo seguir, las lágrimas le atascaron.

Ran, emocionada y sin separarse de él, le dijo al oído:

- No pasa nada, excepto si te vuelves a ir. No podré soportarlo. Aunque…

-¿Sí?

- Necesito hacerte una pregunta… Sé que lo que no te permitía volver no eran casos, pues siempre puedes dejar uno a medias. ¿Qué era tan importante como para impedirte venir a verme?

Después de unos momentos de dudar, el joven contestó, sonrojándose en sobremanera.

- Tú.

-¿Cómo? – ella estaba muy confundida con esa respuesta, pero empezó a ruborizarse cuando empezó a comprender la anchura que abarca esa respuesta.

Él se separó de ella, la cogió por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, sumergiéndose en ellos.

- Ya he vuelto, y no volveré a irme. Jamás. Lo primero que he hecho ha sido venir a verte, pues debo decirte la respuesta a mi deducción, Ran. – Shinichi tragó saliva y se armó de valor para decirle lo que le iba a decir antes de que lo encogieran – He vuelto por ti, y sólo por ti. Porque te quiero, y te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Cuando te veo y estoy contigo, son los únicos momentos de mi vida en los que me siento lleno de verdad. No puedo vivir sin ti, y si te fueras… moriría por dentro.

Tras esa confesión, Ran se quedó sin palabras (literalmente) y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

Después de eso, se fueron acercando lentamente. Él la cogió por la cintura. No estaba muy seguro de eso que iba a hacer, pues aún le quedaba un secreto por revelarle, pero no podía resistirse a esa mirada, lo tenía hipnotizado completamente. Se había perdido en un auténtico mar se sensaciones y sentimientos que lo invadían por dentro, y no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Ran, por su parte, le puso los brazos en el cuello y también le miró a los ojos, sonrojada por lo que iban a hacer. Contempló esos ojos que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que los miró, esos ojos azul profundo, que ahora desbordaban sentimientos inconfundibles, el que más se veía era el amor.

Amor mutuo y felicidad.

Se besaron.

Al principio sólo era un roce, pero fueron profundizando más y más hasta hacerlo verdaderamente apasionado.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella le dijo, con total sinceridad:

- Yo también te quiero, detective.

Se volvieron a acercar, pero justo antes de juntarse…

- Ejem, ejem…

Apareció un Kogoro bastante enfadado, llamando la atención a los jóvenes.

Los dos, sonrojados totalmente, se separaron y se intentaron disculpar ante el padre de Ran, aunque él, ante todo eso, solamente sonrió y dijo, sorprendiéndoles:

-¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, DETECTIVE DE CUARTA!! – aunque el hombre estaba pensando "mejor él que cualquier otro, ¿no?"

Después de eso, Shinichi volvió al instituto y su vida volvió a la normalidad, aunque con la chica que amaba a su lado.

En las clases, todos sus amigos le tomaban el pelo, pues sabían que salía con Ran:

-¿Y cuando le vas a pedir matrimonio, Kudo?

- Vaya vaya… seguro que declararte fue lo primero que hiciste en cuanto volviste, ¿verdad?

-¿Y el hijo cuando viene?

Y, claro, tras esas frases, los dos rojos como tomates, demostrando que sus amigos tenían razón.

En cuanto a Ran… sus amigas la martirizaban con preguntas, y las del club de fans de Shinichi… la odiaban cómo a nadie.

- Bueno, ¿no nos vas a contar cómo se te declaró?

-¿Y cómo es como novio el mejor detective de Japón?

Mientras tanto, las fans de su novio la miraban con recelo y muchos celos. Pero no por eso el número de admiradoras del detective disminuyó lo más mínimo, que por algo él era (y sigue siendo) el chico más guapo, inteligente, sexy y popular del instituto. ¡Todo un bombón!

Eso era lo único que no le gustaba a Ran. Shinichi parecía la miel que atrae a las abejas, y más aún cuando iba a verlo a su entrenamiento de fútbol.

Pero ella le ama, así que por eso no lo va a dejar. ¡Ni mucho menos! Que no por algo le había estado esperando cómo una tonta enamorada.

Era cómo si su cerebro se hubiera parado de repente. Hubiese parado de razonar con lógica.

Entonces le dio sentido a una frase que había leído en un libro: "la mente humana es maravillosa. Empieza a funcionar cuando nacemos y no para hasta que nos enamoramos:"

Totalmente cierto.

-- a la salida del instituto --

Shinichi y Ran volvían juntos a sus casas, como siempre. Iban cogidos de la mano y charlaban animadamente, cuando él se puso serio de repente y le dijo:

- Ran, debo contarte un secreto.

-¿Cuál?

- Es la mentira más grande que he dicho y hecho nunca.

- Me estás asustando, Shinichi…

Se sentaron en un banco del parque que les vio crecer y él la miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a temblar (pero no tanto como cuando se declaró).

- Antes de decírtelo, necesito que me creas cuando te digo que es la mentira más grande que he dicho, sí. Pero es la última.

- Yo te creo, Shinichi.

- Debo decirte que… yo…era… - empezó a tartamudear, sin saber si se atrevería a decírselo.

- Conan, ¿verdad? – le dijo Ran, cabizbaja.

Eso que acababa de decir era la sorpresa más grande que le habían dado al chico en su vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – en pocas palabras: "más sorprendido, imposible."

- Se te notaba mucho. Puede que seas el mejor detective del país, pero te aseguro que como actor no tienes futuro, Shinichi.

- Siento mucho haberte mentido, Ran. – le dijo él profundamente apenado.

- No me importa que me mintieses en ese momento, pero cuando te me declaraste, me dijiste que lo que te impedía volver era yo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

- Es que en ese momento no te mentí. Dije que lo más importante para mí eras tú y es verdad. Si te lo decía en ese momento hubieses podido correr peligro.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

- En primer lugar, porque ya no estás en peligro aunque lo sepas. Y en segundo lugar… pues porque no podía decir que tenía un amor sincero contigo si tenía este secreto.

- Shinichi… - entonces, se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción al oír eso. – Gracias.

De pronto, Ran se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que él le correspondió gratamente.

Después, se unieron en un beso apasionado en que sus lenguas exploraban terreno ya conocido.

Sin darse cuenta, fueron a casa de Shinichi "inconscientemente".

En su casa, se profesaron amor mutuo en la cama de él mientras se susurraban cuánto se querían.

* * *

**hola!**

**espero que les haya gustado!!**

**animadme y ayudadme a seguir el segundo capitulo de "secuestro"**

**será más largo!**

**sayonara!!!**


End file.
